Paraíso
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse uma loira idiota aparecer.


Paraíso

Fanfic por Leona EBM

Era um dos verões mais quentes desses últimos cinco anos, então Duo e Heero resolveram ir a praia.

- Nossa! Mas que transito!!- Duo estava acabando com a garrafa de água- Quer?- Oferece pro piloto wing, que aceitou com prazer.

- Daqui a 30 minutos estaremos lá- bebeu o resto de água da garrafinha e prestou atenção no transito.

- Hum...Isso que eu adoro em você!- Sorri pro ex-soldado perfeito.

- Hum?- Encarou seus olhos violetas ansioso por uma explicação.

- Esse seu jeito calculista...Programa tudo, sabe quando vai fazer frio ou calor, sempre está adiantado!- Se aproximou do piloto e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Sorriu com a observação do outro e continuou prestando atenção na estrada.

Depois de exatamente 30 minutos eles chegaram na casa de praia que Quatre havia emprestado para eles.

- Nossa!- Duo deixou seu queixo no chão quando viu a casa. Era toda branca, arejada com tudo feito de bambu, e tinha uma varanda enorme com uma vista maravilhosa pro mar.

- Ele disse que essa era uma das suas menores casas daqui- Heero comenta.

- Sei! É muito pequena mesmo!- O sarcasmo era evidente, pois a casa era enorme e eles só iriam precisar de um quarto e de um banheiro, já que nenhum dos dois sabia ou iam cozinhar em um paraíso tropical como este.

- Vamos descansar!- Heero vai até o andar de cima onde tinha mais dois banheiros e 4 quartos.

- Qual você quer?- Duo abraça o japonês por trás enquanto este observava os quarto.

- O da varanda!- Heero coloca as malas no chão e vai direto a varanda.

Era lindo até dizer chega o mar claro e azul bem a sua frente, podia ver tudo lá de cima. Os dois pilotos ficaram olhando a paisagem por um longo tempo até que Heero sente o cansaço o abater e resolve deitar.

Os dois retiram todas as cobertas que estavam na cama, e ligam o ventilador.

A casa estava limpa e muito arrumada, com certeza Quatre havia mandado seus empregados limparem pros dois.

Heero acorda primeiro tomando cuidado para não acordar o americano.

Ouve a campainha tocar e vai ver quem poderia ser, abre a porta e encontra dois garotos de uns 17 anos parado na sua porta.

- Boa noite!- O mais alto falou animado, tinha os cabelos loiros até os ombros e olhos azuis bem claros.

- Hum?- Heero não aprendeu a ser social mesmo vivendo com o americano durante dois anos.

- Quem é Heero?- Duo desce as escadas bocejando.

- Não sei!- Heero não tira os olhos dos visitantes.

- Oi! Eu sou Tooga e esse aqui é Max!- Falou o mais baixinho que tinha os cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e uma pele bem branca.

- Eu sou Duo! E esse é o Heero!- Sorridente foi até a porta.

- O Quatre está?- Max perguntou espiando a casa.

- O Quatre?- Duo se tranqüilizou ao ver que eram amigos de Quatre.

- Vocês os conhecem?- Tooga deveria esclarecer as coisas vai que o loirinho havia vendido a casa.

- Ah! Sim é claro! Ele nos emprestou a casa dele- Duo abriu mais a porta os oferecendo para entrar.

- Não! Não! Obrigada nós estamos de saída, nós só queríamos dar um oi pro nosso amigo!- Max ia se retirando, estava um pouco incomodado com Heero que o olhava de uma forma estranha, parecia que ia mata-los.

- Então tchau!- Duo acenava.

- Hei! Vocês conhecem as cinco praias daqui?- Tooga perguntou quando eles já estavam no portão.

- Cinco praias?!! Não!- Duo se entusiasmou.

- Outro dia eu te mostro...- Max puxou Tooga dizendo estarem atrasados.

Heero fecha a porta e fica olhando os dois pela janela, o ruim dessa casa era que tinha muitas janelas isso era muito perigoso e incomodo.

Duo se senta no sofá bocejando de sono, Heero se senta ao lado dele.

- Acordaram-te?

- Sempre que você levanta eu acordo, já que o meu quentinho some!- Duo abraçou o japonês.

- Desculpe-me- Heero o aperta com força fazendo seus ossos estralarem.

- Obrigado- Duo nem precisava de alongamento Heero já acordava seu corpo em um abraço muito gostoso.

Os dois se desfazem do abraço e ficam se olhando por um bom tempo até que Heero fecha os olhos e procura os lábios que tanto deseja para um beijo ardente, Duo não fica só no beijo passava a mão por todo corpo que estava quase sobre o seu.

Heero pára o beijo e olha pros seus olhos violetas, desce sua boca pro seu pescoço lambendo e beijando cada pedacinho. Suas roupas não lhes serviam mais, logo começaram-se a despir, agora os dois estavam nus e ofegantes em cima do sofá.

Heero leva sua mão até a trança e começa desfaze-la fazendo as mechas cor de cobre deslizarem pelo sofá. Não sabia porque, mas tinha um fascínio por seus cabelos, se lembrara da primeira vez que viu o americano de cabelos soltos, teve que se segurar para não beija-lo já que na época os dois não haviam revelado seus sentimentos.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, Duo enlaça suas pernas em volta do tronco do japonês, este pode sentir o volume contra seu abdome.

Duo prendia e soltava a própria respiração, Heero ia descendo até chegar nos seus mamilos.

Um gemido alto ecoou pela casa quando Heero começou a morder, beijar, chupar seus mamilos. O americano segurava sua cabeça pelos cabelos para que não saísse dali, por mais torturante que fosse.

Heero sentia que seu membro já estava no máximo, tinha que se aliviar, estava se preparando para penetrar Duo quando a campainha toca instintivamente.

Os dois se olham e depois olham pra porta, Heero não agüentava mais segurar, queria gozar em Duo.

- Deixa...Tocar!- Estava com a respiração descompassada.

Heero não conseguia se concentrar com aquela porcaria tocando.

Heero se levanta irritado deixando Duo desapontado, mas entendia o japonês ele não conseguia se concentrar com essa agitação.

Heero fricciona um pouco seu pênis, e goza no chão, em alguns minutos depois do gozo, que Heero odiou já que não queria que fosse assim, gozar no chão quando seu "Deus da Morte" estava deitado no sofá de pernas abertas para ele, pega sua bermuda preta e vai até a porta pedindo para que Duo ficasse deitado, não gostaria que vissem seu Duo nu.

- Oi!- Heero fecha os olhos ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Relena?- Duo ouve Heero pronunciar um nome irritante, então ele se levanta e coloca seu short e sua camiseta e limpa o chão com a regata do Heero, e depois a esconde debaixo do sofá.

- Relena?- Duo aparece na porta com um rabo de cavalo improvisado e com a face vermelha.

- Oi!- Ela já vai entrando sem ser convidada e se senta no sofá.

- Que cheiro estranho- Ela estava com os pés bem no lugar onde Heero gozara.

- Eu vou ao banheiro!- Duo precisava se aliviar.

- O que faz aqui?- Heero fecha a porta com toda sua força.

- Heero você tem que controlar essa sua força- Ficou olhando pro corpo do japonês que estava sem seu regata.

- Eu passei na casa de vocês e os outros me disseram que você estava aqui, então como eu queria muito te ver e eu estou de férias...- Nessa hora a porta abre e um homem coloca duas malas enormes no chão, e depois vai embora sem dizer nada-...Eu resolvi ficar aqui!- Sorri docilmente pro japonês que sentiu vontade de esgana-la.

- O que?- Duo sai do banheiro com uma aparência melhor e sua trança feita.

- Hum!- Relena ignorou Duo e ficou olhando pro japonês, não gostava do americano.

Duo olhou para Heero esperando uma providencia do outro, mas este abaixou a cabeça vencido pela garota.

Duo não se conformou com essa atitude, se o Heero não a põe pra fora...Então eu ponho.

- FORA!- Duo foi até a porta a abrindo.

- O que?- Relena começou a rir ao ouvir essa piada- Sabe quem eu sou? E você sabe quem é?

- Sei sim!- Duo cerrou o punho com raiva.

- Então já que você já sabe! Ponha-se no seu lugar que é na cozinha ou lá fora!- Começou a rir ao ver que o americano estava roxo de raiva.

Heero não sabia o que dizer, Relena é importante para ele e Duo também, mas tinha uma diferença! Amava Duo, mas Relena representava a paz! Ficou confuso.

Duo ficou esperando Heero defende-lo, mas este se senta de frente para Relena, e faz uma pergunta que foi praticamente uma facada no coração do americano.

- Como foi a viajem?- Heero encarava os olhos da garota que agora brilhavam.

Duo sai de casa fechando a porta com força, Heero se assustou com essa atitude, se levantou, quando ia atrás dele foi segurado pela loira.

- Ele só está com ciúme...Logo ele volta...Ele não pode ficar te alugando sempre!- Relena puxa Heero com mais força o fazendo cair em cima dela, a garota não perde a oportunidade e lhe rouba um beijo.

- Heero?- Duo entrou novamente em casa, não iria deixar a vaca sozinha com ele, mas quase desmaia ao ver a cena, Heero em cima dela a beijando no sofá onde eles quase fizeram amor.

Heero percebeu que o americano saiu correndo, tentou se soltar da loira, mas esta o segurou com mais força, resolveu sair dali a força, deu um empurrão na garota que caiu no chão.

- Nunca...Nunca mais!! Faça isso...E nunca mais ofenda o Duo- Heero limpa a boca com a costa da mão.

- Por que isso agora? Você sempre deu em cima de mim, e agora que conseguiu meu amor você quer me descartar?- Relena se levanta ficando de frente pro japonês que estava incrédulo com aquelas palavras.

- Como?- Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após aquele discurso impressionante.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu! Fica toda hora atrás de mim, sempre falando coisas que insinuam que quer ficar comigo...

- Relena! Eu te perseguia porque eu era seu guarda-costa, eu nunca disse nada para você, mas para acabar com todas as suas dúvidas!- Respira fundo e começa a falar como soldado perfeito- Eu não gosto de Você!! Nunca gostei! Eu acho que você é importante pro mundo, por isso eu te protegia, se eu disse alguma coisa que deu a entender que eu queria ficar com você...Isso foi um total engano! E mais uma coisa eu amo outra pessoa.

- Quem?!!- Seus olhos ficaram arregalados, não podia ser Heero a amava, não podia permitir "outra"!

- Você ainda não percebeu não é?- Heero sorriu- O Duo é meu amante, namorado, amigo, companheiro! Agora você está com mais alguma dúvida?...Ah! E mais uma coisa ele também é meu parceiro!- Relena foi na sua direção e lhe deu um tapa.

- Seu cretino! Psicopata suicida!!!- Relena lhe deu outro tapa, Heero não reagiu apenas ficou olhando para loira.

Quando ia dar outro tapa no japonês, este segura sua mão, e a joga longe.

- Mal...Maldito!- Seus olhos estavam cheios d' água.

- Eu só...Só não te mato...Porque você é uma figura importante para paz!- Heero sai correndo de casa, tinha que encontrar o americano e explicar tudo.

Corria sem parar até que suas pernas não obedeceram mais o fazendo cair no chão, olhou ao redor e viu que estava na ponta da praia.

Sua vista estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Encostou-se em uma das pedras e abraçou seu próprio corpo, só podia ouvir seus soluços naquela escuridão.

- Por...Por que?- Essa era a única coisa que pensava desde que saiu correndo de casa.

Heero perguntava para todos se viram o americano.

- Um garoto de tranças?- Uma senhora ficou pensando até que se lembrou de um garoto que quase atropelou seu filho enquanto corria- Sei! Ele foi nessa direção.

- Obrigado!- Heero saiu em disparada.

Estava correndo até que chegou na ponta da praia onde não tinha iluminação, pois não existia nenhuma casa ou comercio por ali.

Ouviu um ruído perto do mar, chegando lá encontra um casal de namorados brigando, pensara que fosse o americano. Resolveu pegar outro caminho, mas antes de se virar para outro rumo ouviu outros ruídos perto das pedras.

- Duo?- Heero encontrou o americano abraçado ao próprio corpo, estava todo encolhido em um buraco entre as pedras.

Assustou-se ao ver o japonês, nunca pensou que ele o acharia tão rápido.

- Duo...Aquilo foi um acidente ela me puxou, você sabe que eu te amo!- Heero tentava encostar no americano, mas o buraco era pequeno demais para seu corpo.

- É! Eu sei que você não a beijaria- Duo abaixou a cabeça chorando mais.

- Então por que está chorando?- Desistiu de tentar alcança-lo e ficou sentado na frente do buraco esperando-o sair.

- EU?! POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE DEFENDER ELA?!!! ELA ME HUMILHOU E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA...- Levantou o rosto- ...PELO CONTRARIO...- Controlou a sua raiva, ficando com um sarcasmo na voz-...Você perguntou se ela foi bem de viajem, em vez de falar...Relena eu estava aqui transando com o meu namorado, então você poderia ir embora?- Começou a rir baixinho parecia um maluco.

- Eu...Eu...Não sei...Eu...Desculpe-me eu errei, mas agora eu não estou com ela, mas sim com você! Então vem!- Estendeu a mão pro americano, mas este deu um tapa nela.

- Sai!- Se encolheu novamente escondendo seu rosto.

Heero começou a forçar seu braço para dentro do buraco, não podia ir com o corpo, quando estava quase alcançando sente uma forte pontada na sua cabeça olhou para trás e viu que era Relena com mais dois guardas.

- Apliquem agora!- Ordenou aos seus dois subordinados.

- Heero!- Duo se assustou ao ver o Heero sendo imobilizado, e estavam aplicando uma injeção nele, para deixa-lo mole, mas não inconsciente.

- Sai daí se quiser vê-lo vivo!- Relena olhou para figura assustada do americano, e começa a rir baixinho.

- Não...D...Duo...- Heero estava preso por algemas, mas não era necessário prende-lo já que deram tanta droga para ele.

Nem pensou duas vezes e saiu do buraco, os dois homens o seguraram e olharam para loira.

- Matem-no!- Heero arregalou os olhos, sentiu seu coração falhar, seu amor estava em perigo e ele não podia fazer nada.

Um dos subordinados apontou a arma pro americano, quando ia atirar é impedido pela garota.

- Não assim! Torture primeiro! E você, Leve Heero pro carro.

- Não...Re...Relenaaa...Por favor!- Heero olhou para garota suplicante, ela se aproximou dele e o beijou.

- Calma! Vai estar tudo bem, você logo vai esquecer esse garoto que foi um erro para sua vida.

- Eu fico com...Com..Você se...Vo..Vo...Ce deixa-lo viver- Heero deu uma última olhada pro americano que estava sendo espancado.

Duo esperou seu batedor ataca-lo pra sair correndo e pegar sua arma na cintura. Uma situação assim não era difícil para o americano, já tinha se metido em enrascadas como essa.

Atirou nos dois homens e depois apontou a arma para Relena.

- Surpreendo-me que você represente a paz Relena, acho que o mundo vai para desgraça se você continuar ser a representante da paz... Eu me surpreendi muito ao ver essa atitude por parte sua, quem pensa que você é uma garota indefesa com certeza é um idiota...Veja- Apontou para Heero no chão-...Conseguiu imobilizar o Heero, que é uns dos melhores agentes que existe, mas agora eu não estou vendo a representante da paz, mas sim uma assassina, então!- Puxou o gatilho- morra!-Deu um tiro bem na sua testa.

- Duo?- Heero estava no chão ao lado de Relena, seu sangue começou a escorrer pelas pedras passou pelo corpo de Heero o sujando.

- Hum!- Duo olhou pro sangue que vinha em sua direção e saiu do seu caminho o deixando escorrer pro mar.

Duo colocou a arma na sua cintura e pegou Heero.

- Vamos de limusine!- Foi indo em direção ao carro de Relena, deixou Heero no banco ao lado do motorista.

Duo chegou em casa, vendo que as malas de Relena não estavam mais lá. Deixou Heero na cama que ainda estava consciente, mas não conseguia dizer nada.

- Eu já volto- Duo resolveu se livrar do carro, Noin e os outros saberiam que foi ele que assassinou Relena, mas a policia não tinha que saber disso queria levar uma vida em paz com Heero.

Jogou o carro no mar, mas antes limpou suas impressões digitais. Chegou no local do crime jogando uma química no sangue de Heero para não identificarem, mas com certeza Heero não tinha identidade alguma ou qualquer tipo de registro, seu nome mesmo era falso.

Após cuidar dos mínimos detalhes, foi embora, mas antes passou em um bar e tomou alguma coisa, para mostrar que ele estava ali na hora do crime.

Chegando em casa encontra Heero descendo as escadas nervoso.

Duo esperava uma bronca bem feia do japonês, tinha matado a representante da paz, uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, uma garota que o salvou da morte.

- Heero eu sei...- Heero avançou sobre ele o beijando.

- Duo!- Depois de um longo tempo se beijando Heero começa a falar- Eu...- O beijava toda hora- Eu...Senti...Tanto...Medo de te perder- Outro beijo demorado no americano, que não conseguia falar nada.

- Hee...- Foi interrompido com outro beijo.

Heero o pegou no colo e o jogou no tapete da sala, subindo por cima dele e começando a arrancar suas roupas.

- Minhas rou...- Foi calado com outro beijo, podia ver que o japonês não estava a fim de papo.

Heero beijava todo corpo do americano, chupava seus mamilos e ia descendo até chegar no seu desejo, o abocanhando com tudo, Duo gritou bem alto o nome do seu parceiro, ficou apoiado nos cotovelos vendo seu sexo entrando e saindo da boca do japonês.

Sentia seu corpo quente feito brasa, logo iria se aliviar seu gozo estava vindo com força, mas Heero estrangulou seu pênis o impedindo de se aliviar.

Heero sorriu pro americano, e colocou um dedo dentro dele sem aviso, Duo arqueou as suas costas jogando seu corpo para trás.

Após retirar o dedo colocou mais dois, ia mexendo o dedo dentro do americano, que parecia que ia desmaiar.

Heero retira todos os dedos e entra no americano, a penetração era bem funda e rápida, ele saia e entra por inteiro dentro de Duo que só gemia sem parar, Heero o beijou o impedindo de gemer.

Sentia que o gozo estava próximo, então começou a masturbar o membro de Duo, Heero solta o membro de Duo que goza em seu abdome, heero sai e entra com tudo gozando no americano. Os dois gritaram e caíram no chão cansado depois de um gozo espetacular de ambos.

Heero deita ao lado de Duo e o puxa para ficar em cima de si.

- Eu te amo!- Duo ouviu essas palavras antes de dormir em seus braços.

Era de manha e Duo acorda encontrando os olhos do japonês.

- Bom dia- heero da um beijo na sua testa.

- Bom dia- boceja.

- Você...Fez um escândalo ontem- Heero sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo o americano sentir um frio na barriga, ainda estavam nus no tapete da sala.

- Claro! O que deu em você? Você me machucou sabia?- Duo fica olhando pro japonês que ainda estava sorridente.

- Não me lembro de ouvir você reclamando.

- É claro você calou a minha boca!- Se senta no abdome do japonês, ainda estava em cima dele.

- É mesmo!- Duo liga a TV tinha que ver as manchetes.

Os dois se sentam no sofá ainda nus e abraçados e começam a ver a reportagem, em todos os canais estava passando o assassinato da rainha do mundo.

- "Relena, o símbolo da paz, foi cruelmente assassinada!! A policia ainda não achou nenhum rastro do assassino, vamos falar com o delegado!"

- Nossa! Isso vai dar a maior confusão- Heero abraçou Duo.

- "Delegado o que o senhor acha?"

- "Isso foi bem planejado! Devem ter tirado eles do carro a força, então eles fizeram a vitima se ajoelhar no chão para depois derem um tiro certeiro na sua cabeça".

- Delegado? Quando pessoas podem ser?"".

- Umas sete pessoas! Empurrar o carro, imobilizar dois guarda-costas, tem que haver mais de umas cinco pessoas para fazer isso silenciosamente "".

- Obrigado! Agora vamos falar sob...- Heero desliga a TV.

- Acho que com a inteligência desses policiais você nunca vai ser preso!- Heero se levanta e começa a se vestir.

- Vamos voltar?- Duo não sabia se tinha pique para ficar naquele paraíso depois de tudo.

- Eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

- Nem eu.

Então os dois decidem voltar para casa.

- OI!!- Duo entra em casa com saudades de todos.

- Duo! Heero!- Quatre vai dando um abraço no americano e um aceno pro japonês, que não gosta desse tipo de cumprimentos.

- Vocês souberam da noticia?- Wufei fala cinicamente.

- Hum- Duo sentiu um frio na barriga, com certeza eles já sabiam quem foi o assassino.

- Eu não gostava dela mesmo!- Trowa aparece na sala.

- Vem! Conta como foi!- Wufei estava ansioso por detalhes.

- Quem foi?

- Eu

- Você Duo? Pensei que fosse os dois- Wufei ficou mais ansioso ainda.

- O Heero estava drogado!- Todos se sentaram ao lado de Wufei, a história estava ficando interessante.

- ...Então foi isso!- Todos estavam calados depois de toda a história, Duo contou os mínimos detalhes, até a parte que estavam no sofá transando e a relena interrompeu.

Todos ficaram olhando para Heero.

- O que foi?- Se sentiu incomodado com os olhares.

- Você! Matou a Relena- Wufei começou a rir.

- Eu?- Heero ficou pensativo.

- Se você tivesse defendido o Duo nada tinha acontecido, Relena ia embora, já que ela não ia enfrentar vocês dois!

- Hum!- Heero se levantou irritado e foi para os quartos pegando as malas.

Esse é meu Hee-chan!- Duo observa o japonês subindo as escadas com seu típico mau-humor.

Fim

Oi!

O que acharam? Eu estava gostando da fic, mas depois eu não sabia o que fazer com a Relena.

A lemon não está muito boa! EU NÃO SEI FAZER LEMON (Buáááá).

Mandem-me comentários eu não mordo não!

Um abraço para Lú! E para Tassia!!

Leona Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
